shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
This page is now for events running on the jp version of Shikihime Garden. We will attempt to have it translated into English. Just for fun: 1st Anniversary Campaign | 2nd Anniversary Campaign | 3rd Anniversary Campaign | 4th Anniversary Campaign | 5th Anniversary Campaign 2019 2018 Prior Events For all events prior to 2018, see Events (Old) JP and Events (Old) Eng. Patch Notes for previous week will be available for 1 more week: Previous Week Patch Notes Current Patch Notes Event Page Patch Notes (All Duration listed will be according to GMT+9) 'Mutsuki(January) Campaign' '-Event Period- 16th January 2019 - 23rd January 2019' '1. Get Special Hime from Summons!' During the Event, the following Special Hime will be available in Summons: Also, if a Hime summoned from Gold/Rainbow Summon is a Special Hime, she will come with Good Fortune Bearer Lv.20 already learned. '-Rainbow Summon-' *Hinokagutsuchi【New Year】 - 3% *Kuzunoha【New Year】 - 4% *Dojigiri【New Year】 - 4% *Fallen Angel【New Year】 - 4% '-Gold Summon-' *Kuzunoha【New Year】 - 2% *Dojigiri【New Year】 - 2% *Fallen Angel【New Year】 - 2% Until before the maintenance on 13th February, Kuzunoha【New Year】will be included as one of the Hime to enter Prairie of Rebirth. '-Kuzunoha【New Year】 Unique Skill: Rare Beating of Love (愛の滅多打ち)-' *10% chance to attack 2~5 times in 1 turn. *In addition for 1 attack, 30% chance to cast a Frighten Debuff on the target. '-Silver Summon-' *Ririmuhime【New Year】 - 6% *Tokagemaru【New Year】 - 6% All above listed Special Hime (excluding Hinokagutsuchi【New Year】 & Kuzunoha【New Year】) can now be ranked up to +3(極) ---- '2. Get Special Hime from Event Subjugation!' Collect New Year Decoration (新春の飾り) from the event limited subjugation Plum Market (早梅の市場), and trade them in for Ririmuhime【New Year】 & Tokagemaru【New Year】. Also, Year】 can be dropped from Market at a very rare rate. Above Special Hime can also be obtained from Silver Summon. Ticket is required to enter the above event subjugation. (given out on daily login bonus & can be bought from Shop) (wasn't dream cloth discontinued tho? y they add it back in? typo? .-.) aaaand they fixed it .-. ---- '3. Collect Amulets and get Summon Tickets!!' During the Event, collect Amulets from Shrine(神社) type subjugation and trade them in for Silver/Gold/Rainbow Summon Tickets. Subjugation and the Amulets they drop are as follows: Each quest to trade in for Summon Tickets can only be completed once. ---- '4. Get Stone Fragments from Rainbow Summon!' During the Event, performing 1 Rainbow Summon will yield 50x Stone Fragments as present! ---- '5. Reward Platform is producing Gold!' During the Event, Reward Platform will be producing Gold instead. ---- '6. Event Limited Baskets in Shop!' During the Event, Basket will be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. Duration: 16th January 2019 - 23rd January 2019 (1 Week) Click Expand to show Each Basket can only be purchased once in the period of 16th January 2019 - 23rd January 2019 Information on the Ornaments are as follows: ---- 'Boasting Contest Voting Period Started' The voting period for the Boasting Contest has started. ---- 'of Misfortune Adjusted' *Difficulty of of Misfortune (無間の裂け目) has been reduced. *Players that cleared of Misfortune during the period of 9th Jan 2019 after maintenance ~ 16th Jan 2019 before maintenance will be given a special reward. ---- 'Others' None. ---- 'Game Adjustments & Bug Fixes' '-Game Adjustments-' *None '-Bug Fixes-' *None. ---- 'Ended Campaign' The following Campaign has ended: *New Year Campaign ---- 'Currently Known Bugs' None. ---- 'Silva Corner' None. ---- 'List of Underworld Passage Quests' (all the quests start with「黄泉平坂」in the title) List Page Duration: 9th January 2019 - 23rd January 2019 (Currently at Week 2) >>Click Expand to show>> (they don update the other rewards anymore eh.... only sp mobs......) Category:Browse